Stolen Property
Stolen Property is the fifth mission of Just Cause 4: North Rusan. Walkthrough You as Rico are recovering from the attack on the North Rusan HQ. The river is revealed, but the base is still intact. Of course, you want revenge, but those choppers are very deadly. And it was pure coincidence that it began to rain. Say... why don't we steal some of those choppers? If you want to do that, go ahead. Be my guest... if you want to die trying. These choppers are almost impossible to steal. There are only two places manufacturing that chopper, one of which is offline, because that factory has been under constant siege since January 2014! Well then. Time to break the siege! The so called "factory" was in fact, not one at all. It was the village of Phant, where Rico intercepted the convoy. All right! We're breaking this siege! Who's with me? 15 minutes later, Rico alone with his pilot from the first mission flies to Phant in a rebel CS Superior. I don't know what crazy ideas you got Rico, but just make sure to come back in one piece! Oh that's definitely happening. We are approaching Phant. Open the door! Rico jumps out of the chopper. Objective 1: Free the military siege At this point, you assume control of Rico. You have landed in a small area not far the village, but it does not need an expert to see the tons of North Rusanian Military special forces walking around. Kill all the soldiers. The special forces are tough, but not as tough as the soldiers you fought in the previous mission. After those are killed, make your way to the front of the village. North Rusanian Military MV Carriers, MV Transporters, and CS Superiors will be all over the place. You again have to kill them all. After about an hour of fighting, the military siege is lifted after 3 months of siege (there are a lot of forces). However, 3 CS Dominators appear in the air. One of them begins to attack Rico. This time, without rain, penetrating the armor is extremely difficult. However, the mriyum shielding is not unbreakable. After one is down, the other one attacking the rebels begins to attack Rico, seeing it as a bigger threat. Rico attacks the chopper... and knocks the cockpit to the door open. What the... an Achilles' heal? You are instructed to grapple to the chopper. The pilot can barely resist as he is pulled out. This time, the other chopper notices. You will NEVER get our technology! Adolf Columbus demands your death! Objective 2: Defeat the siege commander The Dominator surges forward, attacking the chopper that just a minute ago was its ally. The Dominator you are in is... quite fancy stuff. There's a lot of buttons, but the controls are quite self explanatory. Attack the enemy Dominator. Its armor is strong like yours, but it can only resist for so long. After about third fourths of its health is gone, the chopper will begin to shake. It will then fall to the ground. It is still relatively intact, albeit with heavy damage. You set your Dominator down, and go to the downed chopper. The commander crawls out, decked out in full ceremonial military gear. Let me guess... you're the commander of the military. Indeed I am. You are Rico Rodriguez, and '''I' am Winston Richardson. Kill me! Let me die with honor!'' That's not happening. You have to answer for all the rebels you've killed! Ha! Ha ha! I thought you might make a statement like that! Shots ring out around you. North Rusanian Military special forces close in on your position and drag Winston Richardson away. We will meet again, Rico Rodriguez! Indeed we will! A short while later, Charlotte and Free North Rusan forces arrive at the now liberated Phant. Well... almost got the commander. But now we have elite choppers. Let's fix them! We now have a upper hand! Mission complete. Category:Content Category:Missions Category:North Rusan